


Ryoma's Birthday

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Ryoma Echizen Christmas and Birthday fic drabble one shots.Happy Birthday. Merry Holidays Ryoma-san! This is uploaded on ff.net. It was written back in 2007.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma, Echizen Ryouma/Kikumaru Eiji
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back in 2007. I have few chapters too of it.

_Ryoma's Birthday_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. A birthday/Christmas fic for Ryoma Echizen. Happy birthday and Merry Holidays minna._

_Surprise Present_

Echizen Ryoma woke up from the sounds of his cat Karupin. His cat jumped onto him while he was yawning, stretching and mumbling something in his dream.

Karupin was confused and nuzzled onto Ryoma's neck surprising the young prodigy.

"Good morning Karupin." Ryoma patted his cat, while covering his mouth since a yawn was coming out. The cat purred in satisfactory and licked Ryoma's hand good morning as a response.

"Ryoma, breakfast is ready!" His father called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Ryoma answered back. He looked out the window and smiled seeing snow. 'Happy Birthday to myself. Let me have a great birthday like last year.' Ryoma said to himself walking out of his room. Karupin was following behind, watching it's master close the door of the room.

The Echizen family wished Ryoma a happy birthday. He thanked them and was grateful to have a Japanese Breakfast. The family wanted to know what Ryoma's plans were for his birthday.

"The senpai-tachis told me we were going to celebrate my birthday in Kawamura's sushi restaurant."

"That's wonderful." Rinko smiled kissing her son's head giving him his birthday present. Ryoma was embarrassed his mother kissed his head and just pouted.

"Are you going to get a girlfriend, young one?" His father asked getting up from the table and taking his empty plate to the kitchen.

"That's none of your concern, oyaji."

"It is my concern because my 14 year old son doesn't have a beautiful young lady as a girlfriend yet."

"Nanjiroh, stop pestering your son." His wife scolded. "He'll get a girlfriend whenever he's ready."

"All right fine." He gave in with a sigh. Nanako chuckled as she ate her breakfast. Ryoma rolled his eyes back continuing eating his breakfast thinking about a certain someone close to his heart.

~Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant~

Half the day the party was being set up. The whole Seigaku Tennis Club was helping out of course. Who wouldn't forget Katsuo, Kachiro, and Horio with his ridiculous _'2 years of tennis experience'_ , Tomoka and Sakuno was helping out to.

"I can't wait to give this to Ryoma-sama." Tomoka jumped as she squeezed Sakuno tight. Sakuno was needing a breather as her best friend squeezed her tight.

"T-tomo-chan.. let me go." She coughed. "I can't breathe."

"Gomene, Sakuno." She patted her best friend's back. "I'm just happy that today is Ryoma-sama's birhday."

"Me...too." Sakuno blushed as she sees Ryoma coming inside the restaurant.

"Yo." He called out getting the regular's attention. 

Everyone ran up to Ryoma wishing him a happy birthday. Tomoka was acting like a crazy fan-club president, and Horio was telling her to control herself. She growled at him and smacked him beside his head.

"Tomo-chan, you didn't had to do that." Sakuno controlled her friend herself. Tomoka kept complaining about Horio. Ryoma just sat down rolling his eyes during the process. 'Ryoma-kun..'

"Ryuzaki, you didn't wish me a happy birthday." Ryoma shook her shoulders snapping her out of her dazed thoughts.

She blushed and bowed for forgiveness. "Happy Birthday Ryoma-kun.. I hope you get what ever you want for your birthday."

"Thank you." He gave her a rare smile. "I do hope so I get what I want."

"What is it that you want for your birthday?" She asked sitting beside him. The regulars were still setting up.

He looked around hoping to find his special someone. "Have you seen Kikumaru-senpai?" He changed the topic.

"No I haven't Ryoma-kun."

"Okay thanks Ryuzaki." He got up from the table leaving a confused Sakuno.

'Ryoma-kun didn't answer my question!' She thought to herself getting up and helping her senpais finished setting up.

The party was set up already. A lot of confettis were all over the restaurant, and a christmas tree was decorated by the corner of the stairs. Gifts were under the tree for all the guests coming for Ryoma's birthday and christmas party.

~Hospital~

"We have good news for you." The doctor announced.

"What is it?" A red-head smiled.

"You're going to be discharged today."

"Nya yay." He jumped on the bed for joy. He would have done an acrobatic move, but the doctor told me not to.

"Your family is coming to pick you up soon."

The red-haired acrobatic tennis player nodded his head beginning to pack his things. Of course the nurses were checking on him one last time before his departure.

"Have a great holiday, Kikumaru-san." One of the nurses smiled. She has a crush on Eiji and it's a young training nurse. ^_^

"Nya, thank you." He hugged her. "You to."

Eiji's family picked him up and went home to put his bags down.

"Eiji, are you going to your friend's christmas party?" His sister asked.

"Nya, yes. I can't wait until they all see me."

"Is that their surprise for Christmas?"

"Hoi, yes."

"They're all be psyched to see you, Eiji." His mother pulled through the driveway.

Eiji smiled looking out the window and seeing the snow coming down. 'I can't wait to see you, Ochibi!'

~Night of the Party~

Everyone was enjoying themselves. They were all eating, talking, and dancing. If that is possible for any of the guests to dance. :P Fuji's gaze turned to the birthday boy. He smirked getting up from the table he was sitting at and walked up to Ryoma.

"Hey, Echizen enjoy yourself?" Fuji sat down.

"Yeah I guess."

"You miss Eiji, don't you?" Fuji eyes opened as he began to drink his beverage.

"How do you know, senpai?"

"It's written all over your face." He concluded. "And, you haven't mentioned him all day."

"I did ask Ryuzaki but she didn't seem to know if he was coming or not."

"You know he's still in the hospital."

"Kikumaru-senpai is supposed to be here with us!" Ryoma slammed his hand against the window.

"Slamming your hand against the window isn't going to bring him."

"I know, I just want him here with us.."

"You mean with you. Just like you was with him for his birthday."

"Yes you're right. I miss his hugs."

Fuji chuckled a bit as Ryoma talked about all the things he missed about his senpai. 'You're in love with Eiji, Echizen.'

The party continued until a sudden surprise came through the door. Everyone's eyes widen at who came in. "Happy holidays nya."

"..Eiji..?" Oishi gasped as his doubles partner pounced on him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was released out of the hospital today." Eiji smiled pouncing on all the guests.

"Is this your Christmas surprise for all of us, Kikumaru?" Tezuka asked.

"Hai, Buchou."

"Welcome back." Tezuka bowed giving a rare smile.

Everyone was happy with Eiji coming out the hospital. Especially Ryoma, but one thing bothered him throughout the party his senpai turned love didn't wish him a happy birthday.

"Everyone, let's all sing happy birthday to Echizen." Momo shouted as everyone agreed. Ryoma was embarrassed hearing them singing.

 _'Kikumaru-senpai, please wish me a happy birthday.'_ Ryoma wished as he blew out the fourteen candles. Everyone clapped and excited to get a piece of cake.

"Ochibi." Eiji smiled sitting next to Ryoma. Ryoma blushed as he ate his cake silently.

"Yes senpai."

"I wanted to say Happy Birthday." He glomped him as Ryoma's cake fell to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get you another piece."

"No it's okay senpai." Ryoma stopped his red-haired senpai from getting up the table.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ryoma smiled and did something unusaul he kissed his senpai.

Eiji blushed at the sudden kiss. "Ochibi, what was that for?"

"It's my Christmas present for you." He pointed up and Eiji followed his gaze. He was shocked to see a mistletoe. "I love you Eiji-senpai."

"Nya, what?" Eiji didn't eat his cake anymore. He kept blushing and looking up at the mistletoe.

"I said I love you Eiji-senpai."

"I know I heard that."

"If you heard it than what's wrong senpai?" Ryoma was a bit hurt.

"You called me by my first name." Eiji looked away as more blushiness appeared onto his cute childish face.

"Yes I know." He turned Eiji's face towards his. "I just wanted to call the guy I love with all my heart by his first name for now on."

Eiji caressed his cheeks. "I love you too, Ryoma-ochibi."

Ryoma blushed on the new cute name his now boyfriend gave him. Eiji giggled and got closer to kiss Ryoma. All the regulars were looking and happy with the new couple.

"I thought Eiji would end up with Fuji." The data tennis player was scratching something from his green notebook. "My data was proven wrong, AGAIN!"

"Way to go, Eiji and Echizen." Fuji smiled. _'To be honest with you Echizen, Eiji never forgotten his feelings for you. He was going to confess his feelings for you on your birthday. And, it was a_ _success.'_ Fuji said to himself offering Tezuka some wasabi.

From the corner of the restaurant Sakuno witnessed the whole scene. _'So the one thing you hoped_ _for your birthday was Kikumaru-senpai, Ryoma-kun…_ ' She looked down finishing her cake. "I'm so happy for you Ryoma-kun." She whispered to herself getting up from the table and throwing away the empty plastic plate.

The end.

How was it? Please leave negative or positive feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


	2. Royal Bet

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. A birthday/Christmas fic for Ryoma Echizen. Happy birthday and Merry Holidays._

_Royal Bet_

"Mada Mada Dane, monkey king." A golden eyed boy smirked as he picked up his racket. He walked up to the court getting ready for another match with the so-called "king of tennis" Atobe Keigo.

"You're going to lose and going to obey Oresama." Atobe laughed.

Ryoma just scoffed serving the ball, "Let's just get this match over with."

Atobe laughing manically took the first point which annoyed Ryoma right away. "15-0, brat."

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Ryoma served again and this time Atobe missed the shot.

"I didn't pay attention, brat."

"Stop with your lame excuse monkey king." Ryoma bounced the ball looking up at Atobe quickly, "Now it's 15-15."

The matchup between Ryoma and Atobe heated up for the past hour. After an hour the winner gloated to the loser.

"You're going to listen to whatever I say."

"You cheated!" Ryoma growled as his golden eyes were on fire.

"No I didn't."

"Liar!" Ryoma yelled throwing his racket into his bag furiously. "I'm going home! Good bye!"

"No you're not! You're coming to my mansion right now."

"Let go of me! I don't want to!"

Atobe didn't listen as he dragged the short teen with him. Kabaji waited for Atobe beside the limousine. Atobe's limo driver opened the door for his master and his young master's friend.

"Where to go to, Atobe sama?"

"Let's go back to the mansion."

"Yes Atobe sama." He bowed closing the back door as he entered the driver seat of the limousine.

Atobe made sure Kabaji was dropped home before he went back to his exquisite mansion. Ryoma was a bit uncomfortable as the big monster kept staring at him. The small boy decided to look out the window as Atobe played with his silver hair and played with the younger boy's black greenish hair.

"Kabaji I'll call you later."

"Usu." Kabaji bowed as he watched the limousine ride away.

' _Wow he's so scary.'_ Ryoma shivered as he heaved a sigh.

"So you're ready to serve Oresama?"

"Hell no!"

"You lost the bet and you have to do anything I ask you." Atobe retorted.

"Are you trying to be like Fuji senpai?"

"No but I always wanted to do something entertaining with you."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out as soon as we get to my place."

"You're such a pain, monkey king."

"You think you're not yourself?"

"Who knows…"

For the remaining of the ride they argued over nonsense. When they got there in half an hour Ryoma was awed by Atobe's mansion especially the outside of the mansion.

"Wait till you see the inside."

"…Okay…"

They stepped out of the limo as Atobe's driver opened the door bowing his head to both Ryoma and Atobe.

"Come follow me." Atobe took Ryoma's hand running.

"Where are you taking me now, monkey king?"

"You'll see." He covered the small boy's eyes as he opened a back door that led to a room but smaller.

"Where are we?"

"Open your eyes." Ryoma did as told removing Atobe's hand quickly.

He gasped as he sees a few girl clothes around the room. He knew now why Atobe made the bet when he smiled a lot.

"Oh hell no, I'm not wearing those clothes." Ryoma protested quickly.

"Yes you are."

"Do I have to remind you that you lost my beautifully bet?"

"Argh…you planned this all along."

"That's it I'm going back home."

The small boy turned around but before he even took a step Atobe carried the boy to a big bed. Ryoma growled struggling with Atobe's body on top of his.

"You're not leaving until we have some fun."

"What kind of fun you're talking about?"

Ryoma waited for Atobe to answer his question as the king of Hyoutei got off his playmate's body throwing one of the feminine clothes to him.

"Take off your clothes."

"What If I refuse?"

"If you refuse, I'll do this to you."

Atobe took the opportunity and carried the younger boy to a couch rubbing his playmate's groin while he was still clothed. Ryoma closed his eyes face flushed covering his mouth not wanting to hear his own small cries.

"S-stop…I'll d-do…it." He held onto Atobe's hair as the rubbing went quicker.

Within the hour the royal pairing had sex. Atobe enjoyed what he had done to the "prince of Seigaku" licking his lips after their sexing was done. Ryoma couldn't believe they had sex for the first time looking away from the silver haired teen embarrassed by the sextivity they've done.

"You know what you've got to do now, brat."

"Fine I know I'll wear the stupid outfit…!"

' _I can't believe I will had my way with Echizen Ryoma.'_ Atobe gasped as he stares at Ryoma's hotness in the maid's outfit.

' _I can't believe I'm doing this…but it better be entertaining…'_ The smaller boy blushed as he looked at the maid's outfit he had on.

"Come here."

Ryoma's body moved on its own as he was in front of the silver haired teen. With a light chuckle he sat Ryoma on his lap and began to grope his small frame.

"Is this what we're doing again…?"

"I'm going to make you scream oresama's name this time."

Atobe took off his clothes quickly and began to kiss Ryoma's swollen lips. The boy wrapped his arms around the older male's neck as the older male pulled the boy closer to his body.

Tongues were used for domination and used for the necks leaving luscious marks on each other. Ryoma enjoyed what he was doing as he expected to have rougher sex with the king soon. After a while both males were found in each other's arms on the floor. Atobe smirked staring at his playmate's tired face.

"Monkey king you surely surprised me today."

"Well oresama did a very good job." He kissed the small boy's forehead.

"What made you want to have your way with me…monkey king?" Ryoma asked stifling a yawn.

"I've been told that today's your birthday and your birthday and Christmas eve I wanted to make sure I'd had you for myself today."

"…So I'm your Christmas present..?"

"Yes you are and the love making oresama done twice is your birthday and Christmas present." Atobe let out a grin kissing Ryoma's cheeks.

Ryoma growled turning away from Atobe quite annoyed with his pompous attitude. He hated how the silver haired teen gloated but deep inside he liked what Atobe gave him, knowing he felt an attraction towards the pompous man.

"This won't be happening every time now…monkey king!"

"We're going to see about that brat!"

Tiredness took over their hot, sticky, sweaty bodies as they closed their eyes quickly. Atobe pulled Ryoma closer to him as he couldn't wait to have sex again with the prince.

The end.

How was it? Please leave negative or positive feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


End file.
